The present invention relates generally to a contextual zoom control method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for assisting photographers, using smart phones and/or smart cameras for taking a photograph, in selecting a celebrity on which to (contextually) zoom their camera lens focus.
Capturing photographs of celebrities is one of the most significant activities that happens every day with a camera (including smartphones). Most of the individuals go to shows, sports events, concerts, theaters and so on, with their smartphones and at times smart cameras, and attempt to capture pictures of the celebrities that perform on the show, or make guest appearances (on shows, near the shows on the VIP seats or reserved areas, etc.).
Conventionally, camera focus/zoom techniques are well-known. However, such techniques are context-agnostic and the target person's identity-agnostic.